


Call Me When You Need Me

by devon380black (kryptonian17)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/pseuds/devon380black
Summary: 8 songs for Kylo Ren and Rey. Set post-TLJ (The Last Jedi). The Rise of Skywalker speculations. Spoiler Warning to be safe. These are just my predictions.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Call Me When You Need Me

**SONG LIST:**  
  
01\. Snow Patrol - New York  
02\. Madonna - Frozen  
03\. Hurts - Somebody to Die For  
04\. Bring Me The Horizon - Deathbeds  
05\. Labrinth - All For Us  
06\. Hozier - Shrike  
07\. James Morrison - I Won't Let You Go  
08\. Florence and the Machine - Remain Nameless  
  
  
  
  
_BEGINNING: Kylo Ren has been left alone. The vision of Rey closing the hatch to the Millennium Falcon still fresh on his mind; the Millennium Falcon which carries the rebels and his mother onboard (his last connections). After conversing with Leia, Rey arrives to the conclusion that Kylo Ren must decide to save himself. Despite troubled thoughts, she acknowledges that she still cares about his well-being._

_HIM_  
**Snow Patrol - New York**  
There’s distance and there’s silence, your words have never left me  
They’re the prayer that I say every day

_HER_  
**Madonna - Frozen**  
Mm, give yourself to me  
Mm, you hold the key

  
  
_MIDDLE: Kylo Ren and Rey are haunted by the FORCE BOND. Kylo Ren pleads with Rey._

**Hurts - Somebody to Die For**  
And you will never be forgotten  
With me by your side

  
  
_The real BIG BAD reveals himself at last to Kylo Ren. Force Visions show him possible outcomes if the BIG BAD is not defeated. In some, he sees Rey walking the same dark path he now walks. Rey feels his volatile emotions through their Force Bond but her Force Visions are of him completely turning his back to the light side. The BIG BAD calls to Rey. Through it all, there is a connection between Kylo Ren and Rey._  


**Bring Me The Horizon - Deathbeds**  
Dont try to fight the storm  
You'll tumble over board  
Tides will bring me back to you

  
  
_CLIMAX: Choosing to defeat the BIG BAD once and for all, Kylo Ren is a hunted man. Not knowing how his actions will be viewed, he persists with the hope that Rey and Leia will eventually understand. Rey forges allies in behalf of Leia; she will do anything to protect the rebellion that has become her found family. Rey decides to seek out the BIG BAD to stop him._

  
**Labrinth - All For Us**  
Guilty or innocent  
My love is infinite  
I'm giving it

  
_Each believing the other to be under the influence of the BIG BAD, Kylo Ren and Rey fight. Underneath their desperation, each believes the other must live in spite of the Force Visions._

  
**Hozier - Shrike**  
Remember me, love, when I am reborn  
As a shrike to your sharp and glorious thorn

  
  
_DENOUEMENT: Kylo Ren and Rey after the fight [with the BIG BAD]. Rey and Kylo Ren try to make sense of everything that brought them to each other's path. Revelations and visions begin to tear their self-accepted truths. Despite these factors, hope remains in the knowledge that the other will always be there._

  
**James Morrison - I Won't Let You Go**  
If your sky is falling  
Just take my hand and hold it  
You don't have to be alone, alone yeah

  
  
_CONCLUSION: In the aftermath of everything, HIS and HER past and future._

  
**Florence and the Machine - Remain Nameless**

Call me when you need me

Listen to: [Call Me When You Need Me](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLKkknuEFotVws4QTMprnmbm2xxQPHdvsA)


End file.
